Laura's First Time (request)
by syncum
Summary: Laura has sex for the first time.


It had been years since Wolverine had died. As far as everyone was concerned, there were no more mutants left in the world. The small group of teens had kept a secret about the second generation of mutants. Laura, the daughter of Wolverine, had grown into a beautiful, but lethal girl who didn't think of any guy as more than just friends. That was until she met Blade. Blade was also a second generation mutant, but nobody knew as well.

Laura and Blade met when Laura moved into a new neighborhood. Since she was living on her own, she was always looking for somewhere to stay, usually with a fellow mutant. She knew basically no one in her new neighborhood. She slept in her car a lot, so tonight didn't seem very different. She parked her car in front of a house and laid in the back with a blanket, trying to get some sleep.

Blade noticed the strange car outside of his house and decided to see if it was a friend. He didn't recognize it. He left the house quietly not to wake his parents to see who this strange car belonged to. He approached the car and saw Laura laying in the back. He didn't want to wake her, but he tapped on the window anyway. She stirred, but didn't awaken. He tapped a little harder. She seemed to be having a bad dream. He noticed the door was unlocked. Unsafe, he thought. He opened the door and lightly shook her to wake her up.

Laura shot up with her claws out, accidentally scratching Blade's side.

"Come on, I'll sneak you in, it's not safe to sleep in your car while it's unlocked."

And before she knew it, she was being taken into the back door of this strange guy's house. He sat her on his bed and took care of his wound.

"I'm Blade, what's your name?" he asked her.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," she replied with sorrow.

"It's alright, uh,"

"Laura."

Blade smiled as he sat down beside her.

She curled up and laid on the bed.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Just moved in. I've never really fit in anywhere.. For obvious reasons. Which reminds me, why are you acting so calm about what just happened. People like me aren't supposed to be here."

"You mean mutants? It's fine, I am too."

A slight smile left her face. Blade stood and removed his ripped shirt.

"I hope you don't mind, I need my wounds to heal so I need to have my shirt off."

Laura just noticed his physique. He was pretty ripped for his age. She suddenly felt a wetness between her legs. She'd never felt that before, usually she was dodging boys who tried to get with her. Blade laid in the bed beside her. She could see his body perfectly down to the bulge in his shorts. The lights went out and when Laura thought she heard Blade sleeping, she began to touch herself. She's seen it on the internet before, but never had the chance to try it as she was always moving and avoiding people.

She guessed wrong as Blade heard her heavy breathing and instantly knew what she was doing. He smiled as he rubbed his hand up her leg. She gasped as he reached her upper thigh.

"B-Blade," she moaned.

"Shh, let me take care of you."

Even if they just met, they both felt like they'd known each other for years. He rubbed her pussy and kissed on her neck. She was enjoying this way too much. Blade kissed down her chest, removing her top and bra, sucking on her nipples. She moaned loud.

"My parents are home, you need to be quiet," he reminded her.

She bit her lip as Blade added a finger in her pussy. After a few minutes of fingering her, he lined up his dick with her entrance. He pushed the tip against her pussy and she gasped.

"Blade! Be very careful.. This is my first time."

He carefully started to push the tip in. She bit her lip, but that barely stopped her from yelling. Her claws accidentally came out, scratching his arm.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it, just focus on the pleasure," he managed to get out as he slowly pushed further in her.

After awhile, he finally got it all the way in. She was panting and gasping, feeling his big cock so deep in her. He slowly sped up and started fucking her pussy for the first time. Laura moaned in pleasure as his balls slapped against her ass. He grabbed her tits and squeezes as Laura's claws went into the bed. She threw her head back as Blade pushed his cock in and out of her pussy.

"Oh god, Blade! Fuck my virgin pussy!" she pleaded.

This encouraged Blade as he started going harder. He squeezed her boobs and pumped her pussy over and over with his big cock. Laura quickly came as he claws dug deeper into the mattress. Her body went limp under his and he kept pushing in and out of her freshly used pussy.

He flipped her over and she lifted her ass in the air. He grabbed her ass hard and used it as leverage to get deeper and go harder. He eventually grabbed her hair and pulled while his other hand went to her tits to massage them as they flew back and forth under them. Laura used her free hands to rub her clit as well as play with his balls. Laura came a second time, pushing her claws into the mattress again and moaning way too loud, but Blade didn't care anymore as he was getting close to cumming. He smacked her ass and fucked her even harder.

"Get on your knees sexy, I'm gonna cum!" he announced as she obey.

This was going to be her first taste of cum and she wanted to make it count. She took his dick into her mouth and violently went back and forth until she could feel his dick pulsing. She removed his dick from her mouth and jerked it until he unloaded huge loads of cum into her mouth and covering her face.

"Mmm," she hummed as she swallowed and smiled.

They laid on the bed while Laura cleaned her face. She laid onto the bed as she found her new favorite place, in Blade's arms.


End file.
